


Sueño de Lobo

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sueños que no son sueños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.- Un instante en el que te das cuenta que no fue un simple sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño de Lobo

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬

****

 

**~SUEÑO DE LOBO~**

 

La noche es profunda en medio del bosque, la luna brilla alta y plena en medio del cielo, las pocas nubes a su alrededor se tiñen de un color gris pálido, otras más oscuro dado que son la remanente de la última tormenta. E inclusive las hojas de los arboles se notan diferentes bajo la tenue luz, todo se ve diferente; de alguna forma más nítido a pesar de que él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Sus ojos son los mismos, su piel, sus manos, todo es igual que siempre… la única diferencia quizás sea la necesidad que tiene de verle y que le hace moverse por todo su entorno como si fuera un terreno llano y no la serie de trampas que regularmente es.

Quiere gritar su nombre, invocarlo con el simple susurro que sabe escuchara sin importar donde se encuentre porque así es él, así es Derek, _su Derek._ Pero la voz no le sale por ningún motivo, su garganta está cerrada y lo único que puede hacer es correr, correr como el desastre que es para llamar su atención, destrozando ramas, pisando hojas, quebrando lo que sea que haya a su paso para que le escuche pero no hay sonido alguno. Sus pisadas son sigilosas, casi como si caminara sobre una capa de algodón y le desespera el tener esta capacidad ahora mismo, la sangre le hierve y la desesperación le puede porque ¿Cómo demonios le va a encontrar Derek cuando todo lo que tiene para llamar su atención se ha ido?

Pero continúa corriendo, desesperado, ansioso por verle, con el viento sobre sus mejillas y la velocidad haciendo estragos en sus músculos. De un momento a otro escucha el aullido inconfundible de Derek, y lo siente tan cerca que juraría que lo tiene al lado pero cuando se gira no hay nada, solo bosque y nada más.

Se obliga a correr más rápido sin importarle el tropezar y caer sobre lo que sea que podría matarle por ser tan descuidado. Normalmente le aterraría aquello, pero ahora en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en llegar con él, verlo, abrazarlo, sentirle cerca y no soltarle por lo que le parecerá una eternidad aunque no sean más que unos simples minutos. Un nuevo aullido resuena, él aprieta el paso y el bosque se difumina a su alrededor, lo único constante, claro, es la luz de la luna y el aullido que perdura unos segundos más.

En medio del frenesí se da cuenta de una cosa, varias en realidad, y le sorprende el tener cabeza para pensar en todas ellas cuando siente que puede desintegrarse si no lo tiene a su lado ¡Ya!, ¡Justo en ese momento! Pero es imposible no darse cuenta que la respiración no le falta, que sus músculos se sienten cansados pero no tanto como deberían, y que está corriendo a una velocidad que es impensable para alguien como él, sin contar esa agilidad que le es completamente ajena.

El aullido suena de nuevo incluso más cercano pero diferente, suena como si tuviera un eco, el sonido desacompasado apareciendo a menos de un segundo tras el original; como una retransmisión de baja calidad. El eco es menos nítido, menos poderoso, pero le llama de igual forma.

Frente a sus ojos el bosque llega a su fin, puede ver el lindero tan claro como la luna llena en el cielo, pero lo que ve tras ese límite le sorprende. Sus pasos no se detienen aunque la sorpresa le pueda, frente a él esta su casa; puede ver su Jeep en la cochera y su ventana abierta, inclusive la luz que siempre deja prendida para su padre. Pero lo que más le descoloca es que puede olerse a sí mismo, no como siempre, si no más profundo, más intoxicante si puede describirlo de alguna manera.

Pero pese a todo no se detiene, si acaso lo que hace es correr con mayor desesperación hacia la ventana abierta, saltando desde la acera hasta aterrizar suavemente sobre el tejado. Sus pisadas no hacen sonido alguno y pronto se halla metiendo la cabeza, medio cuerpo por el reducido espacio hasta posar su mirada en la figura durmiente en su propia cama. Es ahí cuando realmente se sorprende, cuando por fin se detiene y la respiración se le dispara.

Es ahí cuando despierta.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, sorprendidos, un poco asustados, y lo primero que hace es mirar hacia su ventana aunque sabe lo que encontrara incluso antes de hacerlo. Ahí, en el mismo sitio en el que estuvo hace unos segundos esta él, su figura imponente, oscura, descansando orgullosa y mirándole atento, fascinado.

El pelaje oscuro, las garras e incluso los ojos impregnados del color de la sangre lejos de asustarle le calman, apaciguan el desbocado latir de su corazón después de lo que ha visto antes de despertar. Derek descansa al lado de la ventana, majestuoso como siempre, esperando una señal, algo.

Y no es hasta entonces que Stiles comprende que incluso sin ese algo estaría satisfecho, porque ahora le puede ver y sentirle cerca, es en ese momento que Stiles entiende esa desesperación por verle que se instaló en su pecho durante la larga carrera. Por primera vez Stiles comprende mucho de lo que siente Derek y el miedo, si es que en algún momento llegó a temer a esa figura que le observa, desaparece por completo.

Antes de que tenga incluso el pensamiento su mano se levanta y le llama con el silencioso gesto, el lobo no lo duda un segundo y se acerca hasta él, sigiloso como siempre, la ausencia del sonido no le sorprende en lo más mínimo, no ahora que la ha vivido en carne propia. Sus dedos no tardan en tocar el oscuro pelaje, no tardan en pasar por entre este en una caricia lánguida que provoca que el lobo cierre los ojos y emita un sonido de satisfacción. Stiles sonríe en consecuencia extasiado por cómo reacciona Derek ante su tacto, más libre que nunca, más expresivo de lo que normalmente es. Supone que es el lobo el que le hace ser así, más libre de todas las inhibiciones de siempre. Y le gusta.

Derek esta incluso más cerca que antes, tanto que sus rostros están pegados y los brazos de Stiles le rodean el cuello acariciándolo plácidamente tanto como le dan los brazos. Al menos hasta que Stiles se separa lo suficiente solo para que sus frentes estén juntas y sus manos sujeten su hocico con suavidad. Los ojos marrones fijos en los rojos, sin ningún temor a la vista y solo una tenue sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Te amo.

Susurra, de la misma forma en que siempre hace cuando quiere que solo Derek le escuche, de esa misma forma que solo usa con él y nadie más, compartiendo un secreto que solo les atañe a ambos y a nadie más. Lo susurra y deposita un beso cándido, fugaz, sobre el largo hocico, satisfecho por tenerlo solo para él incluso cuando esta así, dominado por el lobo, cuando es puramente _Derek el lobo, instinto y hambre_ porque incluso de esta manera le pertenece.

Derek gruñe su respuesta y se pega un poco más hasta que termina recostado sobre la cama, en esa ridícula mitad que le pertenece desde aquella primera vez. Stiles vuelve a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar más de la sensación de tenerlo junto a él, sus brazos aferrados al cuello del otro y su cara oculta entre el pelaje.

Mañana ya tendrá tiempo de preguntarle todo lo sucedido, sobre ese sueño que le permitió ser él durante unos momentos, pero por ahora solo quiere esto, a él, en cualquier forma que posea.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentare publicar en intervalos semanales porque no sé cuantos "momentos" vayan a resultar en total.
> 
> Los comments son muy agradecidos.


End file.
